


till human voices wake us, and we drown

by diaphanousveil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kinda?, existing half-reveal, kinda Marichat but really the whole love square, ladybugs and gentlecats this is a reveal fic, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanousveil/pseuds/diaphanousveil
Summary: Since Marinette's mid-battle reveal, Chat Noir has been spending his every waking moment with her. But when he falls asleep, leaving one untransformed Adrien Agreste, Marinette is left to ponder friendships and crushes as she tries not to wake him up.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette didn’t know what she’d done to deserve this.

Amazingly, she hadn’t been shocked to learn that Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. Instead, she wondered how she hadn’t seen it earlier. Little by little, all the endearingly irritating things that made her roll her eyes at Chat Noir had seeped into Adrien’s personality. She had also begun to see a thoughtful, sincere personality underneath all of Chat’s flirty banter and punning. Really, it made sense when she thought about it.

It had been a relief how little had changed after her own mid-battle reveal. Really, the only difference was that now she had to endure Chat’s antics at all hours of the day, as well as far too many nights when he sneaked onto her balcony and invited himself in for cocoa. Not that she minded his company, but he would come late and stay for hours. It was like he never slept.

...On second thought, no. He definitely slept.

Marinette looked down at the sleeping form of Adrien Agreste lying in her lap. Chat had been very cuddly today. Privately, Marinette had thought it was kind of cute, but she’d never tell him that. She’d had no problem letting him curl up with her as she worked on her literature homework. She didn’t notice the beeping until it was too late.

When his transformation had suddenly dropped, it had thrown her into a panic of no, not now, I’m not ready, it’s bad enough that he knows about me that miraculously hadn’t been enough to awaken Adrien. 

It really did make sense of a lot of things-- Adrien’s puns, Chat’s confidence in front of paparazzi cameras. She realized that for all the superheroes had to interacted with their over-akumatized class at Francois-DuPont she’d never seen Adrien and Chat together. It explained why Chat had immediately recognized Marinette when she’d lost her transformation. 

It explained why Adrien had suddenly begun to pay her more attention.

It made sense. Chat knew Ladybug much better than Adrien knew Marinette. Superhero partners were automatically closer than unsuspectingly attractive classmate and debilitated-by-crush classmate. And since Adrien was Chat, he hadn’t been romantically interested in any of the girls at school because he was crushing on…

He was crushing on Ladybug.  
Chat Noir was crushing on Ladybug.  
Adrien was Chat Noir.

Which meant that Adrien was crushing on Ladybug.  
Marinette was Ladybug.

Which meant that Adrien was…crushing on Marinette? Possibly? He had been paying more attention to her in the past few weeks, which she now realized had coincided with her reveal.

Was he only interested in her because she was Ladybug? Marinette didn't think so. Why would he spend so much time with Marinette if that was the case? Maybe had only had romantic intentions toward Ladybug, but apparently Marinette was good enough for him. He hadn't stopped flirting with her since he found out. He’d actually gotten a lot closer. Still, it hurt that he’d only had eyes for Ladybug.

Then again, she’d never responded to Chat’s romantic advances because she’d been hopelessly in love with Adrien. She had no right to judge him for suddenly being romantically interested in her if she all of a sudden started feeling that way about her kitty. 

And Chat certainly had made an effort to get to know her. He would stay up with her playing Mecha Strike well into the early hours of the morning. They'd stay up even later just talking. All this time, Marinette had been coming to think of Chat as her closest friend. It wasn't fair to forget that friendship just because Adrien was drop-dead gorgeous.

Adrien was gorgeous. He really was. Marinette sighed. She would have to wake him up if she wanted to move, and that would mean an awkward conversation she didn’t want to deal with. Not to mention, Chat had seen the posters. That would bring up questions she wasn’t ready to deal with. She couldn’t pretend that she didn’t have feelings for him.

She could just not get up, couldn’t she? Adrien certainly seemed happy to sleep on her lap, and she definitely wasn’t getting tired of gazing at his angelically beautiful face and stroking his golden hair. 

That lasted about ten minutes before her legs turned completely numb and she became painfully aware of how badly she needed to use the bathroom.

As carefully and cautiously as she could, she stood, shifting her pillow to rest his head. Horror flooded her as she saw his eyes flit open. 

“My lady?” he mumbled. He didn’t seem to realize that he wasn’t transformed. He probably wasn’t really awake, just teetering between dreaming and waking.

“Yes, Kitty, I’m here,” she replied. “Go back to sleep.”  
“Love you,” he murmured, and promptly went back to sleep. 

That just about killed Marinette, and it struck a great blow to her resolve to just stay friends with Adrien. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
“Love you, too,” she whispered, before she raced out of the room to ease her suffering bladder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up and tries to sneak out of Marinette's room without waking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ktwesterna for the chapter idea.

Adrien woke up to find Marinette curled up against him. Finding out Ladybug’s civilian identity was the best thing that had ever happened to him. They could hang out at any time of day or night. He figured he’d better be getting home though, before someone realized he was gone.

It was only as he reached over to untangle himself from Marinette that he saw his bare hand. He froze.   
“Plagg!” he whispered urgently. Marinette had made it very plain that she didn’t want to know his identity. “Plagg, where are you?”

“My, my, aren’t you in trouble?” his kwami snickered.

“Shh! Don’t wake her up!” Adrien considered what had happened. It was a good thing Marinette had fallen asleep when he had or else the cat would have been out of the bag. As things were, he could probably sneak out without waking her up. Still, better to risk waking her up than her discovering his identity.

“Plagg, claws out!” It was one of his more awkward transformations, but it seemed to work out. Chat Noir got up from the bed. He glanced around the room that was dark except for moonlight. Marinette would let him reveal himself someday. And then...what would happen?

Ever since Marinette’s reveal, he’d been trying to be friends with her, both as Adrien and as Chat Noir. He’d always liked Marinette, but they weren’t particularly close, and he wanted her to like him if he ever got the chance to reveal himself. 

Chat glanced at the posters on Marinette’s wall. He hadn’t needed to worry about that after all. Marinette definitely considered Adrien her friend, and she cared very much about all her friends. She downloaded Nino’s new tracks. She shared Alya’s Ladyblog articles on her own social media (Chat snickered when he thought of that.) And she bought posters of Adrien to hang in her room.

Friendship could turn into romance, couldn’t it? It was a start, he guessed. It might take a while, but she was worth waiting for.

He started for the balcony but stopped when he heard Marinette’s voice, groggy with sleep.  
“Mmn...Adrien…”

She was dreaming about him. He smiled. 

“Nope, just Chat Noir,” he said. “Good night, Buginette.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so it was more of an experiment than anything else. Let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
